The Dragon of Narnia
by The Chuckinator
Summary: When Eustace went to Narnia with his cousins, he never imagined the adventure he would take. But on Goldwater Island, he would start an even greater one.
1. Transformation

The Dragon of Narnia

Chapter 1

The Dawn Treader docked at Goldwater Island. Eustace, Lucy, Edmund, and Caspian got out of the longboat.

"Captain Drinian, we're going ashore for a while to look around. Mind the boat while we're gone."

"Aye aye, sir!"

Edmund, Lucy and Caspian went to investigate the gold water they saw in a hole. They saw a statue of a gold figure and a sword at the bottom of the lake.

"That must be one of the seven lords and his sword," said Caspian. "Edmund, use your sword to grab his sword."

Edmund did so. He then put a seashell in the water. When he took it out, he saw that it had turned to gold. He stared at it.

"What are you staring at?" Lucy asked.

"Whoever has access to this pool…could be the most powerful person in the world." He turned to Lucy. "Lucy...we'd be so rich. No one would tell us what to do."

"You can't take anything out of Narnia, Edmund." Caspian said.

"Says who?"

"I do."

Edmund glared at Caspian. He drew his sword. "I'm not your subject."

"You've been waiting for this, haven't you? To challenge me; you doubt my leadership?"

"I'm tired of playing second for you! First it was Peter and now it's you. I deserve a kingdom of my own! I deserve to rule!"

"If you think you're so brave…prove it!"

Edmund and Caspian swung their swords and started to duel, but Lucy stopped them. They gathered their things and went back to the ship.

Meanwhile, Eustace walked along the island. "Oh yes. Follow the imaginary blue star to the island of Ramandoo-doo. Place seven steak knives at the table of a talking lion." He walked and walked until he saw something glittering in a cavern.

"What is that?"

Just then, the rock gave way underneath his feet and he fell into the cavern. When he got up, he looked around and saw that the cavern was filled with gold!

"I must be dead," he said to himself. He got up and started walking around, putting gold in his pockets. He looked over and saw a skeleton of a man. By the skeleton were a sword and a gold arm ring. He put the arm ring on his right arm. "He won't need that now, will he?"

As he said this, a green mist surrounded him. He yelled in pain as gold scales spread all over his body. His chest deepened a little and then more as scutes covered it. A tail burst from the base of his spine and continued to lengthen until it was a full meter long.

His arms and legs thickened with muscle, the knee joints reversing themselves and forced him to all fours. His hands and feet became paws; the two inner fingers joined leaving him with three fingers and a thumb per hand. The same thing happened to his feet, except that he had three.

Eustace's toenails and fingernails lengthened into curved claws. He grew larger in length and height as his clothes were reduced to shreds. Bat-like wings grew from his shoulder blades, his neck and torso lengthening as his face pushed out into a muzzle. His teeth sharpened while his tongue narrowed and forked like a snake.

Curved horns pushed out of each side of his skull, hair receding and replaced by hard scales. Spikes ran down his back, ending at the tip of his tail. His ears became three spine fans, the eyes moving slightly to the sides, narrowing into slits and turning blue.

The green mist receded. In place of Eustace was a giant gold dragon!


	2. Meeting Jill Pole

Chapter 2

The dragon who was Eustace looked at himself. _I'm a dragon! But how? I don't want to be a dragon; how can I change back? I have to tell the others about this!_

_What do you mean, change back? You can't; it's permanent,_ said a voice.

Eustace looked to his right and saw a blue female dragon. _She's beautiful._ He thought. _Wait—what am I thinking? _

_I saw you transform_, said the female dragon. _I think you're handsome. So, what's your name?_

_Eustace Scrubb, _he said. He blushed. _What's yours?_

_Jill Pole_.

_What to do you mean "I can't change back?"_

_Like I said, it's permanent. I was a human once, until I discovered this treasure, touched it, and turned into a dragon. That was about three years ago. _Jill said.

_Pardon me Jill, I need to tell the others about this. Wait here, _said Eustace_._

_I'll come with you._

The two dragons flew off to the boat.

Meanwhile, at the boat, Lucy heard a roar. She turned to Drinian. "What was that?"

Drinian strained his ears and heard another roar. Lucy saw a flame of fire. "Is it the volcano?"

"Oh, no. That's no volcano." He turned to the crew. "All hands on deck! Archers! Arm yourselves!" As he said this, two dragons flew toward the Dawn Treader. The golden one blew fire and landed on the mast.

"What's it doing?" Lucy shouted.

Fire!" The archers fired at the dragon as the other dragon flew around the ship. "It'll break the mast!"

Reepicheep drew his sword and climbed up the mast. He grabbed a rope and flew around the top of the mast. "Take...that!" He jabbed his sword in the dragon's toe, and the dragon roared and flew off. The other dragon followed it.

Meanwhile, Edmund and Caspian were looking for Eustace. They saw a cavern with treasure and went to investigate. They saw Eustace's burnt clothes. "What could have happened to him?"

"In this place? Anything," Caspian said.

While they were talking, a dragon flew up behind him. Caspian turned around and ducked in time, but the dragon picked Edmund up and flew off with him. The dragon flew off to another part of the island. There, the words "I AM EUSTACE" were burned into the ground. Edmund looked up at the dragon. "You've got to be joking!" Eustace shook his head and flew off to where Caspian and and the crew were.


	3. The Result

Chapter 3

When they got back to shore, Edmund told the crew that the dragon was Eustace. Everyone was shocked.

"He must have been tempted by the treasure," said Caspian. "Everyone knows a dragon's treasure is enchanted."

Eustace glared at Caspian and thought _Oh, I hate you! Why didn't you tell me?_

Caspian quickly corrected himself. "Well, anyone from…here, anyway."

Lucy, who noticed that Eustace was in pain because of the arm ring, went over and took it off. Eustace roared.

"Is there any way to change him back?" asked Edmund.

"Not that I know of," replied Caspian.

Edmund looked at Eustace. "Aunt Alberta will not be pleased."

"Sorry about the paw, old boy. I can be a little overzealous at times," Reepicheep said.

"But what about the other dragon that was with him?" Drinian asked. "Who was that?"

_You mean me?_ Jill asked as she flew down. _I'm Jill Pole. I met Eustace after he transformed into a dragon._

"You can…talk," Drinian said.

_Well, in a manner of speaking, yes. Dragons can communicate telepathically with each other and other humans. Now that Eustace is a dragon, he can do that._

_It's true_, said Eustace. _I met her after I transformed. She's really nice and…she wants to come with us. _

"Well, we can't leave them." Lucy pleaded.

"Your Majesty, the ship is ready!" Drinian called.

"I guess we'll have to stay on shore, then." Caspian said.

"But we have no way of staying warm, sire."

Eustace, who had been listening, looked around and then blew a ball of flame at the ground. A fire rose up instantly.

"You were saying?" Reepicheep told Drinian.

That night, Eustace was sleeping next to Jill when Reepicheep came over. "Trouble sleeping?" he asked Eustace. Eustace just ignored him. "Now, now. All is not as lost as it seems. I'll stay up with you if you wish to keep you company. You know, extraordinary things only happen to extraordinary people. Maybe it's a sign that you've got an extraordinary destiny ahead of you." He nodded. "I saw the way you looked at that other dragon, Jill. If I'm not mistaken, I'd say that like her."

Eustace was shocked, and blushed. _Well, I…yes, I like her. She's pretty and…I've never felt this way towards anyone before._

"Well, I'd say you give this time. Maybe she likes you, and doesn't want to admit it, either. When you're ready, you tell her your feelings. Now, we'd best get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow if we want to find the rest of those swords."


	4. Confession

Chapter 4

The next morning, Lucy woke up and saw the blue star that the magician Coriakin was talking about. She called to everyone to wake up and get to the ship. A while later, everyone was on board; Jill talked to Eustace as they flew alongside the ship.

_What is this star everyone's talking about?_

_I'm not sure; all I know is that we're on a quest to find seven swords of seven lords to defeat some evil green mist, and to do that, we have to find all the swords and place them at Aslan's Table_.

_Who's Aslan?_

_I'm not exactly sure. He's a lion that watches over Narnia and the surrounding countries._

_Are you from Narnia?_

Eustace laughed. _No, my cousins and I are from England. We came from a parallel universe. Lucy and Edmund have been here before. _When Jill looked puzzled, Eustace laughed even more. _It's hard to explain, I know._

The wind was blowing slowly, and soon it stopped altogether. The Dawn Treader stalled.

"If I get any hungrier, I'll eat that dragon." Eustace heard a crew member say.

_Which one? _He said to Jill.

"If this wind doesn't pick up soon, we may well eat that—"

Just then, the Dawn Treader started moving at an amazing speed. Edmund saw that Eustace was pulling the Dawn Treader by his tail.

"Eustace, that's brilliant!" he praised.

Reepicheep stood on Eustace's head and pulled out his sword. "Onward towards our destiny!"

They flew on until they reached Ramandu's Island. The crew got out, but Eustace and Jill stayed behind. They wanted to talk more.

_So, Jill, you said you've been a dragon for three years. How did you get transformed?_

Jill sighed. _I was exiled from my home, Archenland, by my father Cor. I had done something horrible and he exiled me to sea. So I sailed until I found the island, discovered the treasure, and touched it. I didn't want to; something was tempting me. After that, I was transformed and have been living as a dragon ever since. _She blushed. _There's something I'd like to tell you, Eustace. Ever since we met, I've grown fond of you. I—I—lo—like you._

Eustace also blushed. _I…I like you, too._

_You do?_

_Yes. I've never felt this way towards anyone before I met you. I—think I'm falling for you. _

_And I, you. Tell me, if you were to go back to England, would you?_

_I—I'm not sure. My family and friends are there, so…_ he sighed. _I'm don't know. Why do you ask?_

_I'd like you to stay here with me. Before, I was lonely, but now that there's another dragon in the world, I felt as if I'm not the only one anymore. Think it over, will you?_

_I will. I promise._


	5. Ramandu's Daughter

Chapter 5

While Eustace and Jill were talking, Edmund, Lucy, Caspian and Reepicheep were exploring Ramandu's Island. They came to a table with food on it when they saw three men at the end.

"These are the Lords Revilian, Mavramorn and Argoz," said Caspian. "But they're still breathing. They must be under a spell."

"This must be Aslan's Table," said Edmund. They drew the swords and put them on the table. "That makes six, but we're still missing one."

"Look!" exclaimed Lucy. They all looked up and saw the blue star above their heads. It floated down and transformed into a girl.

"Travelers of Narnia…welcome."

"Who are you?" asked Edmund.

"I am Lilliandil, daughter of Ramandu. I am your guide."

Edmund and Caspian went forward. "You are most beautiful," Caspian said.

Lilliandil was shocked. "If it is a distraction for you, I…I can change forms."

"NO!" they both shouted. They looked at each other and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"The food is for you. There is enough at Aslan's Table. Help yourselves."

"Wait! What happened to them?" Edmund pointed to the three lords.

"These poor men were mad when they reached our shores, and were threatening violence upon each other. Violence is forbidden at the table of Aslan, so they were put to sleep."

"Will they ever wake?" asked Lucy.

"When all is put right. Come; there is little time." She took them to a lookout. "The magician, Coriakin, told you of Dark Island. There it is." She pointed across the lookout and they could see an island swirling with green mist. "Before long, the evil will be unstoppable."

"He told us that we could break its spell by laying seven swords at Aslan's Table but we only found six," Edmund said. "Do you know where the seventh one is?"

Lilliandil pointed to Dark Island. "In there. You will need great courage." She looked at Caspian. "Now waste no time." She transformed into a star again and flew up toward the heavens.

After eating, they got in the ship and sailed on to Dark Island.


	6. Dark Island

Chapter 6

"Here we are; Dark Island," said Caspian. "What do you think is in there?"

"Our worst nightmares," said Edmund.

"Our darkest wishes," replied Caspian.

"Pure evil," said Drinian. "Archers! Prepare yourselves!"

Eustace and Jill were flying above Dark Island and the ship.

"Here it is, my friends," said Reepicheep, who was standing on Eustace's head. "Our battle awaits!"

Eustace's eyes got wide and he started to fly away.

"Whoa! Eustace, stop, stop!" Reepicheep said. The dragon stopped and Reepicheep climbed on his muzzle. "I will not accept surrender! A noble warrior does not run from fear! Look at me! Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Eustace looked at Reepicheep and growled. "I am a mouse. You…you're a dragon! You've got scales, you breathe fire! C'mon," he said as he drew his sword. "Let's meet our destiny!"

_He's right, Eustace. _Jill replied. _We have to face our fears sometime. Come with me._

Eustace agreed, and soon was flying into the island.

"No matter what happens here, everyone standing before me has earned their place on the crew," said Caspian. "We have traveled far, facing adversity and can do it again. So now is not the time to fall to fierce temptations; be strong, never give in! Our lives depend on it. Think of Aslan and Narnia."

"For Narnia!" the crew shouted. With that, they sailed into the island.

Green mist swirled around them and the ship creaked. "I can't see a thing," Drinian told Caspian. "This fog's too thick."

_You are a great disappointment to me_. Green mist swirled around Caspian with the image of his father. _If_ _you call yourself my son, then act like a king._

_Edmund, come with me_. The image of the White Witch swirled around Edmund. _Be my king. I'll let you rule._

"Go away."

_You can't kill me. I'll always be alive…in your mind._

"No!"

Suddenly, they heard a voice. "Go away!"

"We do not fear you!" Caspian shouted.

"Who are you?" replied the voice.

Edmund took his flashlight and looked over the edge. On a rock was a man holding a sword. "Keep away!"

"We will not leave," replied Caspian.

"You will not defeat me!" replied the man, wielding his sword.

"Caspian, his sword!" Edmund shouted.

Caspian looked over the edge of the boat and saw the man. "Lord Rhoop?"

"You will not harm me!" yelled Rhoop.

"Stand down; let's get him on board!"

Rhoop turned around and saw a dragon grab him and put him on the ship. Eustace flew away.

"Be calm, my lord. We are not here to hurt you. I am your king, Caspian."

Rhoop turned around and fell at Caspian's feet. "Caspian? My lord, you should not have come; there's no way out of here!"

"We have the sword; let's go," Edmund said.

"Let's turn her about, Drinian."

"Aye aye, sir."

"Do not think!" yelled Rhoop. "Do not let it feel your fears or it will become real!"

Edmund had a strange look on his face. "Oh, no."

"Edmund, what did you just think of?" asked Lucy.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He ran to the edge of the boat and looked out. The boat rocked, and a giant sea serpent reared out of the water.

Eustace and Jill flew toward it. "Don't let me down, Eustace!" Reepicheep yelled. "No fear, no retreat!" Eustace blew fire at it, but the sea serpent grabbed him by the teeth. "For Narnia! Take that!" Reepicheep said as he dug his sword into the serpent. He then grabbed a rope and swung towards the boat. Eustace, free from the serpent's grasp, flew around the boat, only to be caught again. The serpent threw him against a rock, and Jill and Eustace blew fire at it, causing it to go in the ocean.

"I'll kill it!" yelled Rhoop, and he threw the sword at Eustace. The sword sank into Eustace's backside, and he roared in pain.

_Eustace!_ Jill cried, but it was no use. Eustace was flying away.

"No, Eustace, come back!" yelled Lucy.

"Turn this ship about!" yelled Rhoop as he went for the wheel, but Drinian punched him and knocked him unconscious.

Eustace was flying towards Ramandu's Island, followed by Jill. He landed on the beach with a crash and didn't move.


	7. Lifting the Spell

Chapter 7

Back at Dark Island, the sea serpent reared out of the sea again. Edmund went on the prow of the ship, distracting the serpent with his flashlight and sword. The sea serpent lunged at Edmund, sinking its teeth into the prow of the boat. Edmund took a few steps back to avoid it. Lucy shot an arrow and hit the serpent in the eye, blinding it.

"Brace yourselves!" Caspian yelled. The Dawn Treader rammed into the rock, smashing the sea serpent. The sea serpent glowed and opened up, smashing itself against the ship. Edmund took his sword and sliced off one of its tentacles. The tentacle disappeared in green mist. "We can beat this," Caspian told him.

Back on the beach, Jill stood over Eustace. His breathing came rapidly, and was almost unconscious. _Eustace, stay with me; don't die! I love you!_

Eustace opened his eyes as Jill turned and saw Aslan coming towards them.

_Please, Aslan, help Eustace._

_I will dear one. It is his battle now._

Eustace tried to stand up but failed; the sword was still in his back. Aslan clawed at the ground, his marks appearing on Eustace. Jill watched in awe as the scales started falling off. Aslan roared, and Eustace rose in the air. His wings vanished, toenails and fingernails replacing claws. His horns and spikes retracted and his muzzle shortened as did his teeth, torso and tail. His leg muscles shrank as did his body. His tail vanished completely and his eyes went to their normal position and became round. When the transformation stopped, he landed in the clearing of Aslan's Table, standing on two legs. He was just about to reach the glowing swords when the green mist pulled him back.

Back in the ship, the crew was still fighting the sea serpent. They got harpoons and stabbed in the chest, and the Edmund saw the White Witch again.

_Edmund, what are you trying to prove? That you're a man? I can make you that, and my king. Just give in._

Eustace put the sword on the table, and a ray of blue light shot up in the air.

Edmund's sword turned blue, and he stabbed the sea serpent in the mouth. Green electricity crackled everywhere and the sea serpent crashed into the water, dead. A ray of light shone in the dark mist and destroyed it.

The spell had been lifted.


	8. Eustace's Choice

Chapter 8: Eustace's Choice

The crew of the Dawn Treader celebrated as Dark Island was destroyed. Caspian and Edmund made up, and Lucy thanked Aslan for help. Lord Rhoop was glad to be out of that evil island.

Jill picked up Eustace on Ramandu's Island and she flew him to the ship. _Eustace that was a very brave thing you did back there, when we fought the sea serpent._

"Thanks," he said.

_When I saw you injured, I didn't know what to do. You flew to the beach and were almost dead. I didn't want to lose you. Then Aslan came and…well, you know the rest. What I'm trying to say, Eustace, is that I…I love you._

"I love you too, Jill. But you're a dragon and I'm human."

_I'm sure we can find a way to change you back to being a dragon…that is, if you want to._

"Let me think about it."

When they got back to the ship, everyone praised Eustace for being brave and completing the task. Even Reepicheep told Eustace what a good dragon he had been.

When they were done celebrating, Reepicheep tasted the water. "It's sweet! Sweet! We must be close to Aslan's Country!"

They were. In front of them, thousands of white lilies covered the water. Eustace, Edmund, Caspian, Lucy and Reepicheep got in a longboat and started rowing. Jill flew above them.

"So, what was it like?" asked Lucy. "When Aslan changed you back?"

Eustace sighed. "No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get it off myself. Then Aslan came and tore it off. I think I was a better dragon that I was a boy."

"You were a pretty good dragon," Edmund told him.

"My friends," said Reepicheep. "We have arrived."

They got out of the longboat and came to a sandy beach, where the water was going upward on both sides. They walked along until the saw a shadow behind them and turned around. Aslan stood in front of them.

"Aslan," said Eustace.

"Welcome, children," said Aslan. "You have done well. You have come far, but now your journey is at an end."

Is this your country?" asked Lucy.

"No; my country lies beyond." He turned his head to look at the towering water, and Lucy could make out mountains behind it.

"Is my father there?" asked Caspian.

"You can only find out for yourself. But once you enter, there is no return."

Caspian walked to the towering water and put his hand in it. After a few seconds, he withdrew it and walked back to the group.

"You're not going?" Lucy asked.

"I don't think my father would be very proud if I gave up what he died for me to do. I have a kingdom, and subjects. I promise to be a better king."

"You already are," replied Aslan. He turned to the Edmund. "Children?"

"Actually, I think it's time we went home," said Edmund.

"What?" exclaimed Lucy. "But Edmund, this is our home."

"So is England. We have friends and family there, Lucy."

Reepicheep cleared his throat. "Your Eminence. Ever since I can remember, I have always dreamed of seeing your country. I've had many adventures in this world but nothing has dampened that yearning. I know I am hardly worthy but with your permission I would lay down my sword with the joy of seeing your country with my own eyes."

Aslan smiled at Reepicheep. "My country was made for noble hearts such as yours no matter how small their bearers are."

Eustace walked up to Reepicheep. "I don't understand. Will I not see you again?"

Reepicheep smiled. "It has been an honor to fight alongside a noble warrior. Goodbye, Eustace, Edmund, Lucy." He walked up to the water and tossed down his sword. "I shan't need this anymore." He sat in a coracle and started rowing. Before long, he was over the waves and out of sight.

Aslan turned to Eustace. "Before I send you home, I would like to ask you something."

"What is it?"

Aslan looked at Jill, who was standing just a few feet away. "When you were a dragon, you fell in love with this female dragon, Jill."

"Yes, it's true. I love her, and she loves me."

"Then I offer you a choice: you can either go home with your cousins or you can stay here as a dragon with Jill."

Eustace stared at Aslan, and then looked at Jill. She seemed sad that she was the only dragon in existence. Eustace remembered how happy they'd been together and realized that if he left, she would be heartbroken. He turned to Aslan, his decision made. "I choose to stay here in Narnia, or, if you'll let us, in your country."

"Eustace, are you sure?" Edmund asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Very well then, Eustace." Aslan roared, and Eustace felt the transformation beginning. Gold scales covered his body, scutes covering his chest. His tailbone pushed out into a tail, and his arms and legs thickened with muscle, the knee joints reversed themselves, and he was on four legs. His hands and feet became paws, fingers merging together to become four and toes becoming three and his nails became claws. Wings sprouted from his back as his clothes reduced to shreds. His neck elongated and his face pushed out into a muzzle, teeth sharpening into fangs. Horns pushed out of each side of his skull as spikes ran down the length of his back. He grew in size and his eyes moved slightly to the sides, narrowing into slits. His ears became three spine fans. With that, the transformation stopped.

Eustace ran to Jill. _I love you, Jill. Will you be my mate?_

_Of course I will. I love you too, Eustace._

Lucy turned to Aslan. "This is our last time here, isn't it?"

"Yes. You have grown too old, but do not fear. I will be watching you always."

"How?"

"In your world, I have another name. You must learn to know me by it. That is why you were brought into Narnia; that by knowing me a little here, you shall know me better there."

"Will we see you again?"

"One day, dear one." He roared, and a passage appeared in the water. Edmund and Lucy walked toward it and turned around. "We'll miss you, Eustace."

_I'll miss you, as well._

They walked into the water and disappeared.


	9. A New Life

Chapter 9—A New Life

Aslan turned to the two dragons. "Now that you have chosen to live here, you have my blessing. You will live in my country and have many descendants."

_Thank you, Aslan. _Eustace said.

_We are in your debt_ said Jill.

"Now, go. Have a merry life together in my country."

Eustace and Jill flew toward Aslan's country. They passed the towering pillars of water, into the mountains.

_We should find a cave to live in,_ said Jill.

"Eustace, I see you've made it with Jill!" a voice called.

Eustace looked around and saw Reepicheep coming towards him. _Reepicheep!_

"It's good to see you again, Eustace. I always knew you'd end up here."

_I was given the choice to either go home with my cousins or to be a dragon and with Jill in Aslan's country. We're looking for a cave to live in and mate._

"Well, it's good to see you two again."

_So, what do you think of Aslan's country? _Eustace asked.

Reepicheep sighed. "It's the most wonderful place I've been in. It's like I'm in heaven."

_It is beautiful, _replied Eustace.

_Eustace, I've found it!_

_What?_

_A cave! Come over here!_

_See you later, Reepicheep._ Eustace walked over to the place where Jill was. There was an opening to a cave in the cliff's side. Eustace went in and saw Jill.

_So, what do you think?_

Eustace looked around. _It's very roomy in here. I like it._

Jill agreed. _It's a perfect place to raise children._

_Well, yes. You are my mate, after all. _He went in the cave and cuddled down next to her.


	10. The Dragon of Narnia

Chapter 10

The days passed for Eustace and Jill. One day, Jill had a surprise for him. _Eustace, I have wonderful news! I'm pregnant! _

Eustace stood up. _WH—what?_

_I'm pregnant! We're going to have hatchlings!_

_That—that's wonderful, Jill! I'm going to be a father!_

A few days later, many hatchlings were born, some of them boys and some of them girls. Reepicheep came and congratulated them and they even got a surprise visit from Aslan, who blessed the hatchlings.

Years later, the hatchlings found other dragons and mated with them.

_These past years have been the best years of my life. We have children and they have mates, _Jill told Eustace.

_Yes, _Eustace said. _I am proud of them._

_And I'm proud of you. Tell me, do you ever think of England and your life there?_

Eustace sighed. _I do think of it often, and it seems more like a dream. Narnia is where I live now, with my children and family._

_Are you happy with your new life, Eustace?_

_Yes,_ he replied. _After all, I have you…and our children. This is my home now, and I will never leave it. _He looked at Jill. _I am Eustace, the dragon of Narnia._


End file.
